


Share and Share Alike

by amo_amare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Het, Partner Swapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo_amare/pseuds/amo_amare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and River decide it's better when you share; the boys agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eleven-era kinkmeme for the prompt "River/Doctor, Amy/Rory partner swap."

Amy thought maybe she could grow to enjoy girl talk.

She'd never had much experience of it, before; she just wasn't that close to any of the girls she'd grown up with (they thought her a nutter), and the boys always excluded her from the male equivalent, since so much of their talk centered around her. (She might be a bit loony, but there isn't much that a boy isn't willing to overlook in favor of long legs and pouty lips.)

But sitting here with River under an alien sky while Rory recuperated from their latest adventure ("Honestly, I'd forgotten about the man-eating plants!" the Doctor insisted), and the Doctor fiddled with the Tardis ("Boys and their toys," River observed with an eye roll) Amy was beginning to understand what all the fuss was about.

She was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the conversation turned to sex.

"Really?" River asked, eyes wide, "Three in one night? I didn't think the boy had it in him…he seems so…bumbling!"

Amy brushed off the automatic annoyance at River's assessment of her new husband; it was only one version of the same reaction she got from everyone who discovered that she and Rory were a couple. "What he lacks in natural grace," Amy assured the other woman, "he more than makes up for in enthusiastic application. Trust me, I wouldn't choose to spend the rest of my life with a cold fish."

A small smile crept across River's face as considered the implications. Meanwhile, Amy had questions of her own. "Speaking of cold fish…"

River stopped her: "No, no! A thousand times, no! I know the bow tie, the braces, and the bumbling demeanor paint a certain picture, but he's not disinterested; after 900 years, he's just…cautious. He wants to make sure his partners aren't getting themselves into more than they can handle."

Amy was a little offended. "More than I can handle? Huh! I think I could be the best judge of what I can handle." Her ire cooled slowly, and disappointment crept in. "Still, it is a shame…I've never been with an alien…"

"Well," River began slowly, "maybe I could help you out a little. The Doctor and I have a bit of an…arrangement. If you don't mind going behind your husband's back..."

Amy quickly shot down that notion. "Oh no, no need! He'll be OK with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah; his only problem when I kissed the Doctor the last time was that I didn't ask his permission first. We have a rule: you ask first, and the other person has the absolute, unlimited power of veto. Not that he's ever been able to deny me anything I want…"  
River was impressed. "Well, you two are a surprising couple!"

"And River," Amy continued, "you don't have to be so generous! While I'm with the Doctor, you can borrow Rory!"

"Oh, I don't know…" River tried to think of a polite way to decline. "Darling, I've been around a bit; your husband is very sweet, and I'd hate to break him."

An amused smile broke across Amy's face. "River, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

*****

It didn't take much prodding to get the boys to agree. Now that Rory was assured that Amy's heart was reserved for him, he was more than willing to share her body; and once River convinced the Doctor that Amy and Rory were not so innocent and inexperienced as you'd expect two young kids from a tiny English village would be, he climbed on board the plan with gusto. "Oh good, sexytimes in the Tardis! It's been awhile since we've had a proper couple swap."

And so Rory was sent off one way down the corridor, and the Doctor passed him coming the other. Rory wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but the Doctor immediately broke the tension with a beaming grin and a smacking kiss to Rory's lips. "Have fun!" he called enthusiastically. "We'll swap details later."

"Um, OK," agreed Rory, as the Doctor disappeared around a corner. He turned around to find himself standing in front of the door Amy had directed him to. His heart fluttered for just a moment before he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Here goes…" he muttered to himself.

"Hello, sweetie."

*****

When he bounded through the door of Amy and Rory's bedroom, the Doctor was immediately greeted with a stern and horny Amy Pond. "You," she accused, closing the distance between them and backing him up against the closing door. "You turned me down."

"Yes, well," he stammered, "you can never be too careful with companions. Things can get weird rather quickly. In hindsight, that may have been a mistake."

Amy nodded. "You bet it was a mistake: one you're going to pay for."

The Doctor shuddered involuntarily. "Oh, yes…"

*****

 

River spent a moment sizing up the man standing just a little uneasily inside her door. He was hardly more than a boy, really: especially in relation to River. What was the best way to approach this situation? She'd begun to harbor genuine feelings for him and Amy, and she certainly wasn't going to do anything to damage their budding friendship. She had Amy's assurances that he could handle this, but she had no idea really what two kids from Leadworth considered "kinky", and what those ideas had to do with her notion of a good time.

How much fumbling and dancing around the issue were they going to have to do before they got down to it and screwed?

She considered her options as he stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to make the first move. He was kind of adorable, actually: those wide green eyes and deliciously tousled dirty blond hair; his nose, which the Doctor had often described as 'pointy', kept his face from being too cute and added a strong note of masculinity to his appearance. And the way his slim, boyish hips looked in the jeans he was wearing…

"Oh, fuck it," she mumbled, quickly closing the distance between them. She reached behind his head and grabbed a handful of that adorable hair, pulling his lips to hers in a crushing kiss, taking advantage of his gasp of surprise to force her tongue between his parted lips.

Before she had time to wonder if she'd chosen the right course of action, she felt and then heard the low growl that vibrated out from his body. She found the pressure of her body matched by his own as he tangled one hand into her mass of curls and slid the other down her throat, briefly cupping one breast before snaking round to grasp her buttock and squeeze. His tongue swirled around hers, first matching then stealing her rhythm and setting his own.

River found herself moaning in delighted surprise by the force of his response. When she pulled away to breathe, he growled again, in protest this time, and used both hands to pull her lips back to his. When he finally pulled himself away, they were both gasping for breath. His hands still grasped the base of her head, and she found hers clinging to his back. There remained only a ghost of the shy, awkward boy River knew as his eyes met hers. "Was that OK?" he asked.

"A surprise, indeed," was River's reply, smiling to herself before claiming his mouth once again.

*****

Amy had allowed the Doctor to undress her down to her bra and panties. He made a slow and thorough job of it, using his teeth when his mouth itched to get in on the action. Each new patch of smooth, creamy flesh he exposed sent a new shiver of excitement through him. He ached to taste her, but Amy wouldn't allow it yet. "Off!" she commanded, snapping him with one of his own braces as he attempted to trace her navel with his tongue.  
Once her tights had been painstakingly removed inch by inch and she stood tall and commanding in her black lace lingerie, she ordered the Doctor to stand himself and let her examine him. "It's time for a little hands-on exploration," she announced. "I'm sure you've had more than enough experience of humans, but you're my first Time Lord, and I want to know what I'm dealing with."

She started by circling him slowly, tapping her improvised whip made from his discarded braces against the palm of her hand. He was panting and disheveled, shirt half-untucked, collar open, bowtie askew. She reached up to straighten it and ended by running her smooth, manicured hand down the front of him. His hands reached out to her, but she slapped them back. "No touching!" she commanded, then smiled sweetly. "It's my turn."

She took her time unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. His undershirt came next, and with his bare chest exposed, she took a step back to admire the sight. His chest was smooth and pale, almost delicate; Amy approved. She liked her men this way.

Next it was time to remove his trousers. Amy stalked around behind him and reached in front to undo the fly. She kept her body away from his as best she could, only allowing the briefest brush of her fingers on his stomach or a quick, light scrape of her lace-covered breasts against his back. At each contact, the Doctor's breath hitched and he stiffened. His hands ached to reach back and touch her, but each time he tried, she'd step out of reach and snap him with the braces.

Several agonizing minutes later she had the rest of his clothing removed and was standing in front of him, appraising his manhood with a wicked smile. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes.

"Wh-what now?" he stammered.

Amy's smile grew wider.

*****

River grabbed for the hem of Rory's shirt and began to yank it up over his head. Before she could, he reached out and grabbed both her wrists. She noticed for the first time how big his hands were, and how strength they possessed, despite their long, slender appearance. A flush of anger spread through her cheeks at his denial. He just smiled at her and shook his head. "Ladies first."

When he released her wrists, her hands flew at his clothing, seeking to finish the task they'd begun. Once again, he caught them easily, and this time held them behind her back as he stole her breath with a crushing kiss. He repeated the process twice more until she stood before him breathless, but compliant. The glare she shot him was mixed of defiance, resignation, and desire.

"I just want a moment to look at you," he murmured, stroking a hand down the side of her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck before beginning work on the buttons of her blouse. For each button undone, he pressed a kiss to the newly discovered skin beneath. He was taking his time, and it was driving River mad, but each time she tried to quicken the pace he gently but firmly grasped her arms and pressed them down to her sides.

Finally, the last button was undone, and her blouse drifted down to the floor. Rory stood back a moment, gazing at the creamy swell of her breast rising from the smooth pink silk of her bra. The look he gave her was reverent and hungry, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. With a shy smile he ducked his head down between her breasts, pulling aside the restraining fabric with his teeth and licking gently at the hot flesh beneath.

River couldn't stand it anymore; she reached out to grasp a handful of his hair. (That sweet, adorable hair! Imagining Amy's enthusiasm, River could see now why it was always tousled…) She raked her nails across his scalp, and he nipped at her now-exposed nipple in retaliation. "Cheeky boy!" she chided with a smile. He grinned back up at her before unhooking the clasp on her bra with one hand. It's good to see there's at least one area in which the boy isn't all thumbs, River thought.

This time, when she reached out to unburden him of his clothing, he didn't stop her.

*****

The Doctor was on his knees, face buried between Amy's thighs. She had one leg propped up on a chair, which she kept hold of with one hand to steady herself; in the other hand she held her new favorite toy, the Doctor's pair of braces. Her panties were dragged over to one side, soaking wet now with her juices and the Doctor's saliva. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue made another circle of her clit.

"Oh, Doctor, that is sooo good! You are such a good boy," she cooed. "Too good, in fact, to keep to myself. I think I'll have to share that marvelous tongue of yours with my Rory. Would you like that?"

"Mnnhh," the Doctor answered, tongue buried deep in her labia.

Amy grabbed his quiff with a firm hold and yanked his head back. His face was slick and shiny with her juices. "Answer me properly!" she growled. "I said, 'would you like that?'"

"Oh yes!" he answered enthusiastically. "Yes, Amy, please!"

She smiled and dragged a caress across his face before shoving his nose back against the damp red curls between her legs. "That's my good Doctor," she said lovingly.

Clothes shed, Rory and River had stumbled back onto the bed in the center of the room. River tried to position herself on top, but as when she'd tried to undress him before, Rory was unrelenting. He used his taller, stronger body to pin her back, and he swallowed each of her protests with a hot, demanding kiss. His hips ground against her, and she could feel the rather sizable erection that Amy had promised. She was dying for a proper look, but Rory would not comply. She managed to scratch her nails along his back, but he only growled and bit her collarbone in response. When she finally stopped struggling against him, he raised himself above her and met her eyes with a shy smile. "Like I said before," he teased, "ladies first."

He kissed a trail down between her breasts, across her stomach, and down to the apex of her legs. He started by licking and kissing all around her core, nuzzling his nose down into the crease where her thigh met the mound of her sex. Finally, he reached one hand up to feel her wetness, and the other parted her lips and exposed the nub of her clit. He sucked at it gently as first one finger, then two probed inside her. At first the pace was slow: maddeningly slow, if River had anything to say about it. She was beginning to discover, though, that she didn't; and surprisingly, that was all right with her.

River Song didn't let just any man take a dominant role with her. And she was delighted to discover that the boy doing delicious things down between her thighs was more than up for the job.

*****

Amy's first orgasm of the night shook through her like a jolt of electricity. One hand firmly grasped the Doctor's hair while the other gripped her support chair for dear life. "Oh, God, Fuck, YES!" she shouted, before sinking down into the chair a quivering wreck. The Doctor laid his head against her still trembling thigh, and she absently stroked his hair as she regained her breath.

Senses recovered, she looked down at the dark head pillowed in her lap and smiled. "My Doctor," she said approvingly. "You've done well. You deserve a little reward. Now go stand against the wall!"

The Doctor scurried to comply, and Amy couldn't help but laugh. My, he was eager, wasn't he? She regained her stern, serious look before standing up and walking slowly and seductively over to where the Doctor waited for her, body practically pulsing with anticipation.

With one hand she reached out to grasp his cock, and with the other she drew his head to hers for one long, slow kiss. It was the first time that night she'd allowed him to kiss her on the lips, and she didn't think she imagined the twitch she felt in his cock as she slid her tongue over his. She drew her head back and lowered her eyes down to his impressive erection. She rubbed her thumb idly along the shaft in contemplation before sinking down to her knees for a closer look.

She spent one agonizing minute in quiet contemplation before she determined that the alien cock in her hands was no different from any other human cock. Slightly on the large side, granted, but not outside the realms of her personal experience. ("Longer than Rory's, but not as thick," was her quiet thought.)

After assuring herself that the equipment required no special training, she began to explore with her mouth. She started by running her soft, closed lips up and down the shaft, humming to herself and savoring the smooth, hard length of him. Her lips came to rest against the swollen velvety head, her pink, wet tongue coming out for a taste. She tasted salt, and sweat, and just a hint of sweetness. She opened her mouth wider for more, taking in the head and sucking gently.

The Doctor, who had been moaning softly in pleasure, now grunted and squirmed and did his best to resist the urge to thrust into her hot, wet mouth.

In response Amy relaxed her jaw and slid as much of him down her throat as she could, her tongue working furiously along the underside of his cock. Slowly and tantalizingly she pulled her head back, letting the entire length of him slide from her mouth before bobbing back down again.

When the Doctor was breathless and panting and about to go mad, suddenly, Amy stopped. She gave one last smack of her lips as his cock slipped out with a pop. The air felt cold on his saliva-slick member, and he nearly cried out in frustration.

Amy just looked up at him with a devilish smile. "Ok," she announced matter-of-factly, "it's time to fuck."

*****

Rory's ministrations to her cunt were building River up into a fever of excitement. Her orgasm crested and crashed around her just as he slid a fourth finger up inside her. He kept them there until her body stopped shaking, then drew them out and up to his lips. He licked each one slowly in succession, savoring every last taste of her.

River threw her head back against the bed and laughed deliriously before propping herself up on her elbows to meet the eyes of the man at the end of her bed. "Ok," she said, "now it's your turn. What do you want?"

"I want you," he answered simply.

"Oh?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "And how do you want me?"

"On your knees, ass in the air."

River was more than happy to comply. She rolled over onto her stomach before slowly pushing her hips back into the air. "How's this?"

As a reply, Rory took up position behind her, fisted his cock to her entrance and rammed himself inside with one hard thrust.

*****

If there were one perfect sexual position just designed for Amy Pond, thought the Doctor, it would definitely be the Reverse Cowgirl. Her long legs were just designed for this kind of leverage, and all he could do was hold on to her hips for dear life as she bucked and rolled on top of him.

Her hips swiveled with a mind of their own as she leaned back and forth, searching for the perfect position to target her g spot. She threw her head from one side to the other, her red hair fanning out in sprays around her as her perfect lips unleashed an unceasing torrent of some of the filthiest words the Doctor had ever heard. When his cock hit just the right angle, words failed her, and instead she settled for a deep, guttural sound that was half-moan and half-grunt.

She tensed the muscles of her inner walls around the Doctor's cock in rhythm with her thrusts, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer. From the unfinished blowjob to the intensely erotic sight of Amy's perfect round ass bouncing up and down in front of him, it was all too much for the Doctor's limited control.

Amy came with a shout, leaning forward and cursing as her pussy pulsed around the Doctor's cock. He let go and emptied himself into her with a grunt, stars appearing around the edge of his vision as his body shuddered along with Amy's.

*****

 

There were advantages to letting the man take the lead, thought River as Rory quickened his pace. He'd been slamming into her for a solid ten minutes now, an impressive performance for a human of his age. A couple times he'd backed off ever so slightly, as if to check that everything was still OK with her. "Don't you dare," she panted, a cue for him to start ramming her again.

He was now slamming into her so hard that they'd migrated from the middle to the top of the bed. Her head bumped more than once into the wall in front of her, and Rory reached out to grab her hair and pull her head back and out of the way. River arched her back and let a deep, satisfied moan escape as he reached his other hand around to fondle her clit.

"Oh, God, yes!" she cried, "I'm going to come!" Rory didn't slow his fevered pace as River's body shook around him. She let her head drop onto her arms as Rory kept fucking her from behind. Finally, Rory climaxed with a loud grunt, thrusting once, twice more into River's limp body.

He stroked her back gently, listening to the last of her soft, incoherent moans. Finally, he nudged her over onto her back, and lay down with his head resting on her stomach. She stroked his hair and he looked up at her with a sleepy, contented smile. "Thank you," was all he said.

River laughed; there was someone else she needed to thank.

*****

Amy crawled up the bed and into the Doctor's arms. Feeling sated, she was now meek as a kitten, yawning and smiling up at him. "That was fun," she concluded sleepily.

"Yes it was," he agreed, running his fingers along one long strand of her hair. "I can't wait to find out what you girls dream up next."


End file.
